The objective of this proposal is to provide an intervention program to reduce alcohol use, decrease alcohol-related problems, and reduce alcohol- related violence in a high-school student population. Specifically, the proposal aims to develop a theoretically-based intervention program that is tailored to the developmental and social needs of adolescents. Assessment, intervention program, and follow-up phases will be included. The study will utilize a control group and includes three-, six-, and twelve-month follow-ups to determine the efficacy of the intervention program. Students will be exposed to either a three session motivation-based intervention program or to no intervention program.